Home is Where the Heart Is
by Luckysee12
Summary: Bramble Baggins decides to stay in Erebor, even though she has to deal with love, loss, and stupid star headed thieves who think they're funny. Dwilbo Oneshot with Fem!Bilbo


"I have decided to stay in Erebor." Bramble said at breakfast, before lifting a bit of fried egg to her mouth and chewing it. The cheers of her dwarves was nearly deafening and Bramble nearly choked at the suddenness. She laughed at their enthusiasm, but stopped when she saw Dwalin's face.

He had a hard look on his face, and he was refusing to look at her. Balin put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in quiet words, and they left while the others celebrated. That hurt. She had thought that he would be happy about her staying. After that night before the battle….

He avoided her for the next three days. On the third day she went to Balin's room and collapsed in his arms and sobbed. Balin patted her back. "My brother is just being thick…" Balin said sagely, and Bramble slumped even more. "He's afraid that what happened between you was just a spur of the moment."

When Bramble saw him next, he was pulled by his ear into her room and she proceeded to give him the dressing down of his life and how dare he not at least talk to her about his feelings, of course I love you you dolt, don't take my affections so lightly!

Balin laughed when they came to the Company dinner and Bramble had a new braid and Dwalin was mysteriously missing a bead from his.

It was only a month before Bramble was doubled over a chamberpot and Oin was summoned. They were going to have a babe. Bramble was incredibly excited about it, and she was ready to begin making blankets and baby clothes and she already roped Dori and Ori into helping, and could Bofur and Bifur make a cradle?

Dwalin mentioned something about not being a good father and he was once again pulled by his ear and you will be a fine father, don't underestimate yourself, now what color should we paint the baby's room?

The pregnancy was relatively short, following the six months of hobbit pregnancies. Dwalin and Bramble were blessed with a little boy, with blonde hair like Bramble's father and Bramble's eyes. He was named Durlin, son of Dwalin, and the Company were absolutely captivated with him, and it was no trouble to get some alone time with so many uncles willing to whisk away their babe.

It was barely six months before Bramble and Oin revealed she was once again pregnant. The dwarves praised her, for she was blessed by Mahal surely, and she laughed at them. Dwalin picked out a name, Daerlin, and Bramble insisted on some variation of her mother and Dwalin's mothers names if it were a girl. Bramble delivered earlier than expected, and to the surprise of the Dwarves, she had two little boys.

Dwalin fainted.

Daerlin had Dwalin's features, grey eyes and dark hair and a nearly ridiculously large nose for a baby. Bellin had lighter hair, more than the caramel brown of his mother, and Dwalin's eyes as well, but he had a upturned button nose like his mother.

Twins were exceedingly rare for Dwarves, and Bramble had done it only a few months after her first? That was a miracle, and some dwarrowdams insisted she have a statue that they may pray to for fertility. Bramble was unamused. Dwalin nearly started construction himself, before Bramble kicked him in the shin and handed a baby to him.

The people were obscenely close to building a shrine when not five months passed and she was pregnant again. Bramble liked Mirra, Bombur's wife, well enough, so when she asked to rub her belly 'for luck', Bramble let her. When Mirra became pregnant a short time after, Bramble was flooded with women asking to rub her belly, and she swore she heard some of the dwarves referring to her as some long string of khuzdul words.

When she asked Balin to translate, he nearly cried he laughed so hard. They were calling her Bramble the Fertility Goddess. Bramble asked around to figure out who started that bit of nonsense and she was a ball of fury when she tracked down Nori. Mahal wept as the woman who was easily two heads shorter and with a stomach like she swallowed a rock, took Nori down, sat on him, and gave him a tongue lashing until he agreed to stop getting people to call her that."I don't know if to tell you have a hell of a woman or to say she's just hell." Nori nudged Dwalin later, rubbing his arm. Dwalin had the biggest shit eating grin.

This child was a girl, with hair just like her mother and brown eyes that Balin swore were exactly like his mother's. She was named after her deceased grandmothers, combining Belladonna and Talinor into Belanor. Belanor was easily one of the most protected of the bunch, as none of the Company had been blessed with a girl, at least until Mirra delivered a healthy baby girl, which did nothing to ease the Goddess of Fertility silliness.

Of course Mirra had to go and name her little girl Brambur, after Bramble, and god did Bramble cry, though half of it might have been post pregnancy hormones. Soon enough Gloin's wife Thaunli was basically begging to rub her stomach, which Bramble reluctantly agreed to, because Thaunli was a friend, as was her husband, and she wanted to humor them.

She regretted it when Thaunli became pregnant, and dwarf women began making homemade shrines of her made of marble and covered in flowers made of gold and jewels. "I was not that big!" She insisted when she saw one that had her with an obviously overly large pregnant belly. Dwalin told her she looked beautiful anyways, but she found that same figure in his things years later and she nearly threw it at him.

Bramble became pregnant again a year after Belanor's birth, and this time was a much harder pregnancy than her previous ones, even with Daerlin and Durlin. Bramble was reduced to bedrest for the last two months of her pregnancy, and they discovered that the baby was breach. In the end the babe had to be cut out, and Dwalin was beside himself with worry. The kids helped out by crawling and hanging on him to get his mind off of his wife bleeding in the other room.

She pulled through well enough, although she grumbled about being treated like a china doll, and the babe was well too, a gorgeous little boy that Bella named Baelin with dark hair like his father and his mother's eyes. Balin ended up sniffling at that when he heard the name.

Bramble and Dwalin decided to not have anymore children. Dwalin was worried that Bramble wouldn't handle another pregnancy very well. He was blessed with five children in five years, and if that didn't make every other dwarf in the damn mountain jealous of him.

They passed their years gratefully, and their children grew up under the watchful eyes of their parents and their extended family. They had many cousins and uncles and aunts and they never lacked in love and care.

When Dwalin and Bramble got old, they spent their days playfully pestering their children and being the cutest old couple. Dwalin had the most fun interrogating his childrens' suitors and Bramble loved sneaking them in the back door.

The first to find love was Bellin. He fell in love with Brambur, daughter of Bombur, and that just made Bramble cry. They had grown up together and when Bramble had the twins' 33rd birthday party, their coming of age, Durlin announced his intention to court Brambur.

Daerlin went through courtships with several girls, and he finally settled on an older woman, Falona, daughter of Jelona, who was 50 years older. Dwalin was not very happy about that, but Bramble had an easy enough time persuading him, as Dwalin was 203 while she was 83.

Their oldest, Durlin, found love with Tarin, son of Marin. Tarin was actually one of the guards that Dwalin had trained himself, and Dwalin was one of the biggest supporters of the union, as Tarin was one of his favorites and Dwalin was trying to maneuver him into taking his position of Head of the Guard when he retired.

Baelin never married. He left for the expedition in Moria with his beloved uncle Balin at the young age of 35, just after his coming of age. Bramble cried her heart out when he died at 40 in the Fight for Moria. Dwalin never spoke of it, but it was easy to tell that the death of his brother and son tore him deeply, and he retired that year and led a much quieter life with his wife.

Belanor married twice, first to a miner Lonai, son of Panai. He went to guard a group of merchants on the way to a small settlement in Emyn Muil after two years of marriage. He died of human illness in combination with an orc raid before they passed Dol Guldur. Belanor gave birth just a few months after the news reached her. Her second marriage was a decade later to Jaei, daughter of Laki.

Dwalin and Bramble were gifted with several grandchildren. Benai, daughter of Belanor was the eldest. Then there was Jelalin and Baelin, sons of Daerlin. Finally was Braelin, son of Bellin and Bramble II, daughter of Brambur.

Bramble passed away surrounded by family at the ripe old age of 131. "I have never made a better decision in my life than to stay with your father." She breathed out. "And I have never produced anything in this realm better than my five dear children." She began to cry softly, and her husband wiped away her tears.

"I'll tell Baelin and Balin hello. I'll see you there in your own good time, you stubborn old dwarf." She said with a sad smile to her beloved. She was buried with the honors of a queen, and Dwalin bought and ordered new flowers to be placed on her grave every year for three hundred years in advance.

He watched as his children's children grew up and fell in love, and watched as his companions faded and died. He became the last of the Company still alive. He watched three more of his children pass away from old age before he passed away. Belanor stood by his side as he left, far older than she had ever expected to be, and her daughter, and her daughters' daughters, and her nieces and nephews, and her grand nieces and nephews, and god forbid it even one great grandnephew.

"Goodbye Da." She cried. "I'll be with your mother once again." He said with a smile on his old face. "And one day our family will be together again. Goodbye darling." He passed with a smile on his face at 340 years old. He was buried with honors next to his darling wife, and Thorin IV, Fili's heir, presided over the funeral.

When Dwalin opened the doors to the halls of his fathers, he was greeted by 12 old friends, his beloved wife, and four of his darling children, and his forefathers. He was surrounded by family once again. Home is where the heart is.

_AN: Assume the ring doesn't exist and Drogo and Primula live. I saw a picture thats actually an OC and Dwalin and I couldn't help myself. Babies dwobbits are my life. You guys voted for this on my page, and I'm still going to keep my poll up to see what else you guys want. Read and review darlings~_


End file.
